


Hot Chocolate

by CrispyLiza



Series: Hetaween 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hetaween, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rain, though it barely counts as hurt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyLiza/pseuds/CrispyLiza
Summary: Hetaween 2020 Day 1: Lovino gets caught up in the rain on his way home, good thing his boyfriend is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978585
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly decided to participate in this event and wrote this lil drabble for it, enjoy!

Lovino unlocks the door to his apartment, drenched and feeling miserable seeing as it was raining cats and dogs outside and he had forgotten his umbrella at home. Autumn was just beginning to settle in and he wasn’t used to the change from warm to cold weather just yet. 

Plus when he left for work this morning the sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud visible floating in the sky so it wasn’t really his fault he that ended up having to make the long walk (or run in this case) back from the café he worked at while heavy rain was pouring down upon him. 

It was the universe’s fault. He was never on good terms with it and he suspects what happened today was just so it could fuck with him further.

As the door opens and he makes his way inside, careful to avoid touching and wetting any of the furniture around him, he notices that the lights in the kitchen were on. Had he forgotten to switch them off before leaving the house? If so then he dreaded the arrival of his electricity bill.

He hastily drops his bag on the floor and goes to check, finding his boyfriend Antonio sitting on the kitchen counter by the sink, playing some game on his phone and seeming completely engrossed in it.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Lovino asks surprised by his presence and Antonio looks up at him startled, before giving him one of those brilliant smiles of his that usually makethe younger man’s knees go weak.

“Hola querido! My shift ended early today and I couldn’t wait to see you so I came here right after I was done, I hope you don’t mind.” he says that last part hesitantly as he jumps off the counter to go give his lover a quick peck on the lips. 

Lovino’s sour mood instantly improves and he sighs as he regards the older man with a soft look. “Of course not.”

Antonio grins again “Great! I was thinking maybe we could order dinner and watch a mo- woah wait, you’re completely drenched!”

The Italian gives a small teasing smile of his own. “Took you a while to notice huh?”

Antonio puts his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and turns him around, pushing him towards the bathroom. “This isn’t the time for jokes Lovi! If you don’t get out of these clothes soon you might catch a cold!” He says worriedly and grabs a clean towel from one of the cabinets to hand to the Italian. “Now please hurry and take a nice hot shower while I make something to warm you up and we can worry about dinner later, how does hot chocolate sound?”

Lovino pauses his task of removing his clothes to look up at the Spaniard with a small smile. “Perfect. Thanks Tonio.”

Antonio beams and winks at him. “Anything for you carino.” He says as he exits the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lovino doesn’t take long in the shower, as calming as the warm water is, not wanting to waste any of the unexpected but precious time he could be spending with his boyfriend instead. 

He quickly dries off after he’s finished and puts on a hoodie and an old pair of pajama pants with little tomato prints on them (a birthday gift from Antonio from before they were dating, when they were still just friends) before making his way to the living room where the taller man is waiting for him sprawled on the couch under a blanket, two mugs sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Mmm it smells divine babe.” He says as he sits next to his lover.

Antonio pulls him closer and adjusts the blanket so that it’s covering both of them. “I know right? Good thing I convinced you to buy that overpriced cacao powder the other day.”

Lovino snorts. “At least you admit it was way more expensive than it had any fucking right to be.”

“We haven’t even tried it yet! If it tastes as good as it smells maybe it’s worth the 8.50 euros you spent on it.”

“I somehow really doubt that Toni.” 

Antonio goes to grab the mugs, handing one of them to his boyfriend before settling back on the couch. “I guess we’ll see.”

They cling their mugs together and take a sip, happy and content with each other’s company. The universe can try and mess with Lovino as much as it wants, he doesn’t care anymore. Not when he has his boyfriend around to always cheer him up after a rough day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know this probably needed more work but the day is almost ending and I wanted to post it in time so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Feel free to tell me your thoughts and criticisms in the comments <3


End file.
